


Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 1: Frosty

by RueRambunctious



Series: Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Challenge, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mormor Advent Challenge 2020, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: Sebastian Moran has more important things on his mind than the weather. He's not convinced that his principal, Mr Jim Moriarty, cares much about it either.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044660
Kudos: 9





	Mormor Advent Challenge 2020 Day 1: Frosty

“Move.”

His principal’s voice was as curt and self-assured as usual, but Sebastian Moran hesitated. As he pondered whether it was worth the risk to his life and general well-being to question the order, Jim Moriarty pinned Sebastian lightly against the seat with a pointy little elbow and leaned over his bodyguard’s bulk.

Sebastian tried to weigh the consequences of countering the action (his body really ought to be shielding his employer’s, and the Irishman’s ire -particularly at being crossed- was legendary) with those of acquiescence (if Mr Moriarty came to harm, the sting of failure may or may not be as bad as the punishment for permitting such a thing), but it was difficult for Sebastian to think of anything at all when his nostrils were abruptly and distractingly full of Mr Moriarty’s scent.

Expensive, but modern. New money, and smug in it, but only flirting with gauche. Classy still, like all of the man’s tastes. Sebastian could not honestly say his eyes had not been pleased by his principal’s tailoring a hundred times over in the short span of time he had been working directly for Mr Moriarty.

The redolence lingered in Sebastian’s senses and still he did nothing. Said nothing.

Mr Moriarty hummed, amused in a way that threatened malice. Most of the consulting criminal’s actions and mannerisms did.

Sebastian grunted softly as his principal crawled closer, a small, pale hand pushing between the bodyguard’s thighs to use the seat beneath them for purchase.

A sliver of teeth flashed briefly beneath Mr Moriarty’s curled lips. Heat emanated from his arm against Sebastian’s legs. The bodyguard was dazedly aware of his own heartbeat and how his pulse thudded a bomb-dropping warzone warning in his eardrums.

Jim Moriarty approached the window and smirked fully as he brought his face to the bulletproof glass. His warm knees butted the taunt, tense thigh of his bodyguard. The end of necktie not restrained by an ornate tie pin brushed tantalisingly, terrifyingly over Sebastian.

“Wh-what are you doing, sir?” Sebastian Moran asked in a pinched, somewhat gruff voice, knowing full well that questioning the boss was not permitted nor tolerated.

Mr Moriarty turned his head, so close he was all that Sebastian could see. The Irishman’s white teeth were bared in a smile, and his dark eyes confirmed everything in Sebastian’s body was right to scream danger.

Jim Moriarty turned his predatory, playful gaze away once more and pushed up against the tinted glass. It misted instantly as the man puffed out his cheeks and blew out against the barrier. 

Sebastian’s nose crinkled with the sudden invasion of minty breath in his nostrils. He shuddered like the beads of condensation on the window.

Mr Moriarty’s finger squeaked as he drew a circle in his patch of breath. He firmly dabbed two eyes and a slash of a smile into the crude drawing.

Jim Moriarty moved his chewing gum to his cheek and gave a bland smile that didn’t fool Sebastian one iota. 

“It’s getting frosty out,” Jim commented.


End file.
